Riku Replica
Riku Replica is a direct copy of Riku who appeared in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and acts as one of the main antagonists in Riku's story (the others being Ansem and Zexion, although the Replica appears in Sora's story as well). Riku Replica, as his name implies, was created using the data of Sora's childhood friend, though it most often appears in the form of Dark Riku, with a Heartless emblem on its chest (the only time when it did not have a Heartless emblem on its chest was when he first bumped into Sora). Originally a subject to test the real Riku, the replica was later exploited to become a puppet of Marluxia who attempted to use him to manipulate Sora and overthrow the Organization. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A replica of Riku created by Vexen from the real Riku's data. Through Naminé's power he was infused with false memories and made to believe he was the real Riku. The truth has wounded him deeply. *''Reverse/Rebirth'' A replica of Riku created by Vexen from the real Riku's data. Unlike the real Riku, he wields darkness freely, but is burdened by the fact that he is an imitation. Story Origins The Riku Replica was created by Vexen in order to gauge Riku's strength, and hopefully cause Riku's Heart to return to the Darkness. At first Riku was shocked to see his counterpart, however, after the original heard the Riku Replica's taunts a battle began. Due to the short time of Riku Replica's existence, he lacked experience and was quickly beaten down by the original. Riku then attempted to destroy the Replica, but failed when the Riku Replica utilized the power of Darkness. Involvement with Sora Riku Replica escapes, and eventually ends up in the Organization's chambers, where Larxene taunted Riku Replica over his loss. However, the replica denied any fault of this, saying that his powers had not grown enough, which resulted in her bashing him into the wall calling him "nothing but a mere toy". The Organization members later change their plans, hoping to turn Sora into their puppet and overthrow the Organization. Larxene suggested that Riku Replica's memories should be rewritten to be the same as the original's so he would become a much stronger and more useful tool. Riku Replica, upon hearing Larxene's idea, rejected it, saying that he did not need his original's pitiful memories, but all the members began to agree upon Larxene's plan. Fearing that he would lose his memory, Riku Replica assaulted Larxene. However, he was quickly knocked out and Naminé was ordered to rewrite the replica's memory. After having his memory rewritten, Riku Replica swore to protect Naminé, and saw Sora as a threat. Sora's first encounter with the replica confused the Keyblade master; Sora managed to defeat the replica, who then escaped. Riku Replica later encountered Sora in Castle Oblivion's 8th floor, where he urged Sora to leave, as he would protect Naminé. Hoping to regain his friend, Sora offered to jog Riku Replica's memory, but nothing worked, and a fight ensued. Riku Replica, defeated, felt even more anger when Sora offered his help so they could protect Naminé together. Filled with rage and jealousy, Riku Replica screamed his true feelings at Sora, and ran away in a fit. Riku Replica's third encounter with Sora happens on the 11th floor, where he means to force Sora to leave. Sora, who has defeated Vexen, tells his friend that he is free. In a rage, Riku Replica lashes out at Sora, and tells him that the Keyblade master's lucky charm was a fake, and the lucky charm he holds is the real thing. Sora and the replica fought, but the Riku Replica was once again defeated, and ran away. Riku Replica's false memories come to an end on the 12th floor of Castle Oblivion. Meeting again with Sora, he insisted that he was the one destined to protect Naminé but Sora's wrecked memories kept interfering. Sora defeated the replica again, however, and when Sora went to help him, the replica retaliated, knocking Sora back with a dark energy bolt. Just as Riku Replica was about to deliver the coup de grâce, a desperate Naminé shatters Riku Replica's false memories and his Heart with them. Larxene later interferes, and explains Riku Replica's nature and creation (note that until this was revealed Sora believed the Riku Replica to be the real thing). An angered Sora fought with the Organization member, successfully defeating her. Riku Replica was last seen in the top floor of Castle Oblivion, where he saved Naminé from Marluxia. Despite losing his memory, he remembered his oath to protect Naminé. He protected Naminé throughout the battle between Sora and Marluxia. In the end, he leaves Sora and co., saying a fake like him does not deserve to be together with them; Sora, however, comforts the replica. Feeling Sora's warm kindness, the replica smiles and leaves. But he still has one more thing to do: defeat the real Riku. Involvement with Riku After leaving Sora, he joined Axel. They seek out the wounded Zexion, who was shocked to see Riku, but was relieved to know that the "Riku" he saw was just the Replica. His relief does not last long, however, after Axel presents the replica with an idea, telling that if he gains power that the real Riku doesn't have, he could be something real, not someone's counterpart. Agreeing, Riku Replica approaches Zexion, and drains the lifeforce out of him. Riku Replica was later seen in a memory stimulated Twilight Town, where he meets the real Riku in front of the old mansion. The replica remarks that Riku no longer feared the Darkness, in which he earns the original's confusion in return. Riku Replica replies that he is Riku, and thus he would know everything about his counterpart. Feeling annoyed, Riku remarks that he is himself, and no one could possibly be him. Angered, Riku taps his Dark powers, and states that in the end, he was still nothing but a replica, even after gaining new power. Blinded by jealousy and rage, Riku Replica engaged the original, and the two had a fierce battle. In the end, despite Riku Replica's newfound powers, he was defeated, and slowly faded back into the Darkness. With his dying breath, he asks Riku where a replica's heart like his would go. Riku comforts the replica, stating that it would go to the same place as his. The replica smiles, and remarks "A faithful replica until the very end. That's... okay," before fading back into the Darkness. CoM Manga Riku Replica never fights the real Riku in the manga adaption. However, he encounters Riku, and tries to make himself look taller. He also takes a piece of meat, thinking Naminé had taken a bite of it, (though it was actually Larxene) and puts a chain on it, pretending that it's a "new good luck charm" (Referring to Naminé giving him the fake good luck charm). Also, Riku Replica only fights Sora once. The second time he is encountered by Sora, he simply grabs Sora's good luck charm and attempts to smash it before Naminé crushes his heart. Then in the last few pages there is a short story called "The Strange Tale of the Riku Replica" where he is revived and he visits the grave of Vexen and asks him why he was made. Many replicas of Vexen appear stating "We are all failed replicas," and the Riku Replica picks up a hobo stick and leaves saying he needs to find himself, only to find that Vexen's replicas won't leave him be. Fighting Style The Riku Replica fights with the same style as the real Riku, but his sleights take less power than Riku's. For example, Riku can only use Dark Aura with three 9's, a total of 27. However, the Replica can use any three cards, such as 4, 7, and 8 to perform Dark Aura. He never uses the sleight "Dark Break", Instead he substitutes it for a sleight called "Helm Split". He is also more aggressive, which leads to some open moments during his battles. Quotes "Not a "fake"! I don't care if you're "real"! You're not better! We share the same body and the same talents. But there is one easy way to tell us apart, though! Unlike you...I fear nothing." "Hmph...I knew it. Never even gave it a thought, did you? Just 'cause you want to see Naminé. Sorry, doesn’t go both ways." "Plain and simple. Your memories are a train wreck. You’re not the one who’s meant to protect Naminé. It’s supposed to be me! But you and your messed up memories are always in the way, Sora!" "What can you possibily think I ever had? Both my body and heart are fake. But...There is one memory I'll keep...Even if it is a lie! Whether it was a phantom promise or not..I will protect Naminé!" "Sora, you're a good guy. I don’t have to be real to see how real your feelings are. That’s good enough." "It's ''nice to have Darkness on my side." "''I thought by finding some new strength, I could finally be someone...Someone who is not at all you! But... nothing changes... I'm still just empty! Everything about me is borrowed. As long as you're around, I'll never be more than a shadow!" "So...it's over. Hmph. Death doesn't frighten me. Good riddance to a phony life. My heart was never real. I'm sure even what I'm feeling now is probably all fake." "What happens when a fake dies--- one like me? Where will my heart go? Does it disappear?..." "A faithful replica until the very end. That's...Okay." Personality The Replica was more aggressive and protective than Riku, which is exactly what Xehanort's Heartless was looking for. A key difference between the two is as follows; while Riku fears the darkness in his heart, the Replica embraces his and wields it effectively. He was also more stubborn, which made him more of an enemy in the game. Another factor is how he searched for his existence nonstop. He also wished to be the true one to Naminé's fake memories. This brings up a more tragic view of this character. He seems to (like Sora) get very angry when he's confused, as shown when the Organization members such as Larxene try to trick him. At the end of his life, the Replica became much more like the original, becoming sullen and mellow. He often lashed out at anyone who talked back to him, even if they overpowered him. He seemed to be as powerful as Riku was at Hollow Bastion, when Riku was under Ansem's possession. Trivia *Almost fittingly, out of the 6 total battles with the Riku Replica, Riku fights him the first and the last time. *An affectionate fanname for the Riku Replica is 'Repliku'. *The Riku Replica is the only Kingdom Hearts antagonist that appeared as a main villain in more than one storyline (unlike Maleficent, Ansem, Marluxia, Zexion and Xemnas) who could be called a tragic villain. Category: Villains Category: Chain of Memories characters Category: Castle Oblivion Category: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Category:Original characters Category:Allies Category: Enemies Category:Neutral characters